


«…и не ни один не вступил на Внешние Земли» (или О роли Телери в Войне Гнева)

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, People of Brethil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Телери, как мы знаем, пообещали, не участвуя в самой Войне Гнева, перевезти на кораблях войско. Вроде бы все просто: один раз туда, другой - обратно... Или  нет?





	«…и не ни один не вступил на Внешние Земли» (или О роли Телери в Войне Гнева)

Временный командующий временной Южной флотилией Новой Временной Юго-Западной Гавани прошел между рядами двухэтажных нар и решительно гаркнул: «Штурманы – подъем! Сбор на верхней палубе!»  
\- Ну что там опять… орки? Это к Нолдор… - без энтузиазма отозвались с верхней полки.  
\- А майар – это к Ваньяр… - добавили с нижней.  
\- Не, майар – это к майар! В общем – не к нам!  
Разговор завязывался интересный… Жаль только – вообще не по делу.  
\- Так, разговоры… У нас новые маршруты появились. И капитаны уже собрались и ждут вас.  
\- То есть пока ждут? – уточнили сверху.  
\- Да, еще четверть часа – точно ждут! – решительно подтвердил временный командующий и двинулся к лестнице наверх.

Четверть там или не четверть, но в итоге совещание все же началось.  
\- Так… - временный командующий разворачивал, пробегая глазами, свиток, доставленный пару часов назад со стороны лагеря основного войска Эонве… если сократить, дабы не усложнять, еще пять передаточных инстанций.  
\- Так… -повторил он, - имеем: «Дельфин» берет на борт отряд Аманэльдар и плывет севернее, подробное направление – у командира отряда…  
\- А численность? Они к нам в один слой влезут или как в прошлый раз?  
\- А численность, гм… численность – у командира отряда! И вообще, рассветет – сам увидишь! – на сем временный командующий снова вернулся к свитку. – «Альбатрос» берет на борт груз шатров, лекарств и провизии и плывет… плывет приблизительно в том же направлении, вдоль новой береговой линии, пока не встретит хоть что-то похожее на лагерь… ага, пишут, что севернее Таур Ну Фуин можно уже не искать…  
\- Потрясающая точность – откликнулся штурман означенного корабля.  
\- А давно ли у нас, кстати, «Альбатрос» - грузовой корабль? – философски поинтересовался капитан.  
\- Ну, видимо, с нынешнего утра, - не менее философски ответил ему временный командующий. – А в это же время «Серебряная Чайка» плывет вдоль нового залива, который начинается в паре часов хода восточнее нас…. Гм, кто-нибудь уже видел ЭТО на картах? …так вот, плывет, и где-то там берет на борт группу перепуганных Людей Бретиля…  
\- Там так и написано – перепуганных?  
-Написано. Да, и я отдельно попрошу меня не спрашивать, где находится этот Бретиль. Кажется, он затонул сразу после Великой Битвы. Они ПРОСТО так себя называют, потому что раньше жили там. И все прошлые раз… пятнадцать, когда их перевозили «Морской Змей», «Ульмондиль», «Государь Олве» - и ведь кто-то еще перевозил!...  
\- И мы! – раздался возглас от мачты.  
\- … в общем, много кто перевозил… Так вот, все эти разы… и годы… они назывались Людьми Бретиля. И кажется, если я правильно помню отчеты, были перепуганными. Да, «Серебряная Чайка», имейте в виду, вам еще нужно будет их уговорить подняться на борт – они боятся моря!  
\- Эгм… до сих пор? – не удержался капитан.  
\- Именно. Так, а потом… потом их нужно отвезти недалеко, но по возможности куда-то восточнее, только не по заливу… да, не слишком конкретно… а, вот, можно также южнее. Все понятно? – без уверенности переспросил временный командующий.  
\- Эгм… - усомнился капитан.  
\- Не боись, вот когда ты НАКОНЕЦ уговоришь их, все остальное будет легче легкого и совершенно понятно – особенно по сравнению! – утешили его от мачты.  
\- Мне УЖЕ всё понятно, - резюмировал капитан.  
Затем он погрузился в молчание, а временный командующий между тем продолжал:  
\- Так, еще у нас есть… о, еще у нас есть «Восточный ветер», который однако же плывет на юг, чтобы…  
\- «Восточный ветер» у нас есть, - отозвался телеро слева. – А вот парусов у него после последней бури нет. До сих пор. Так и ждем! Прошлым рейсом от мастерских ничего не прислали – почему-то все, что наткали, ушло в Северную Флотилию!  
\- Пойдете на веслах!  
\- Весла мы тоже ждем. Кто их, кстати, должен доставить?  
\- Кажется… кажется, это должна быть «Зелёная Волна»… а ее мы ждем дней через десять… Но что же мы в таком случае делаем и кто плывет на юг?!

…совет продолжался. Времени до рассвета и до конца совета оставалось еще порядочно. И когда временного командующего начинало охватывать отчаяние, он напоминал себе, что у него есть по крайней мере один повод для радости. Что он ВОТ СЕЙЧАС и, мало того, УЖЕ ДАВНО не отвечает за отправку куда-нибудь флагманской «Радости Оссэ», передав эту сомнительную честь командующему Северной (или она все еще Северо-Западная) флотилией... После того, как именно этому судну выпала… гм, своеобразная честь перевозить взятого в плен Моргота, с капитаном корабля стало совершенно невозможно разговаривать на такие приземленные темы как перевозка бревен, парусов или отрядов синдарских лучников…

*

\- Нет, ну вот ты скажи мне, о чем тогда думал мой отец? – с горестным вздохом спросил временный командующий Очередной Новой Юго-Восточной Гавани в бывшем устье бывшей реки Гелион… он же – Элулиндо, сын Олве Альквадондского. Спрашивал он на сей раз даже не зеркало (что случалось последнее время частенько), а своего давнего друга Ингвиона.  
Сын Ингве не любил ночевать не на твердой земле, но с другом не удавалось толком свидеться уже пару лет, поэтому и согласился провести ночь на его корабле.  
\- О чем он думал? – Ингвион приготовился уже к долгому и подробному рассказу: повествования о событиях прошлого были его давним увлечением. – С каких времен начнем, с прибытия Телери в Аман?  
\- Да нет, подожди… - Элулиндо только махнул рукой, изобразив страдальческую гримасу. – Это я и сам хорошо помню… ты мне другое скажи: вот неужели он думал, что «оставаться на кораблях и не сходить не берег» - это спокойно и просто, один раз войско привез, другой – увез обратно?!  
\- Полагаю, думал он не об этом – да это ты и сам скажешь… Но ведь никто тогда не знал - наверное, и сами Валар! – как будет тонуть Белерианд… Кстати! – хитро прищурился Ванья , наклоняясь к дорожной суме и добывая из нее свиток. – Угадай, что я тебе привез?  
\- Да уж угадаю… - произнес Телеро, радуясь, что свиток, кажется, не сильно объемный, значит, в нем мало заданий, ведь так?  
\- Нет, не угадаешь! Приказ о переносе гавани!  
\- То-то есть как? Опять?! Полгода же не прошло – и вроде бы пока ничего не тонет…  
Словно бы в ответ на его вопрос в борт корабля плеснула более сильная волна, а вдали, со стороны суши севернее (ну ВЕЧЕРОМ там еще точно была суша!) донесся неясный гул…  
Ингвион кивнул в том же направлении и добавил:  
\- Пока вроде бы не тонет… До утра тоже вряд ли начнет, а вот потом… Ты приказ-то посмотри – он о СРОЧНОМ переносе, кстати!  
\- Посмотрю я, посмотрю, - озабоченно проговорил Телеро, разворачивая свиток, - но, похоже, вчитаться в него он пока не пытался, - Но ты все-таки скажи мне, о чем думал мой отец и все его советники, - ну то есть все капитаны, между прочим!  
\- Да уж точно не о наиболее разумном использовании времени и сил… - ответил ему Ингвион (а про себя подумал, что это почему-то часто случается среди Эльдар, если в деле замешаны события прошлого).  
\- Вот-вот, - ворчливо откликнулся Элулиндо. – Я уже давно думаю, что когда Телери думают НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ, тогда и начинается что-нибудь _не то_ …  
Снаружи снова грохнуло и плеснуло.  
\- Ладно, - произнес он, затыкая недочитанный свиток за пояс. – Я пошел будить капитанов, с ними и прочтем…

До конца Войны Гнева оставалось более десяти лет и не менее пяти временных мест размещения гавани временной Южной флотилии…

12.01.2012 4:15


End file.
